Naruto Shattered Dimensions
by Naruto ultimate dragon 9
Summary: I will say this once this is not a spiderman fic massive crossover massive harem massive bashing this is a crossover between hellsing, code geass one peice,Harry Potter,vampire academy,percy jackson,Bayonetta the harem is completly too long to list here i will give in first chapter naruto badass all the bitches
1. falling masks

The harem: Hinata ,fem Itachi (iko), Haku, Tsumi(queen of werwolvs) and Hana inuzuka, Ten ten, Ino, Lilith(queen of succubus), Kami(queen of angles), Yami(queen of devil's), Shinigami(queen of shinigami not bleach but some), Amaterasu(queen of flame Atronchs), Susano,Tsukuyomi, Fem biju 1-9, Yugito, Suya Haruno, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Kurini, Mabui, Samui, Karui, Tyuya, Kin, Tsuchi, Temari, Isaribi, Mei Terumi, Fu, Kyoki, Fem Hidan, Fem Jashin, Konan, Fem Jubi, Guren, Naomi, Haki, Mikoto, Ayame, amaru, kushina, mocha(queen of vampires),skyrim: Saadi, Astrid, Aela, Hulda, Rikka, fem Alduin, Ysolda, Adrianne, Nocturnel, Lydia, dibela, Batman: Cat Woman, Poison Ivy, Talia Al Gul, Batgirl, Harley Quinn, Shiva, Hellsing: Integra, Morrigan, Sereas, Victoria, Rip Van Winkle, Fem Henikal, Wolf Fem, shrodinger,Young justis: Zatana, Super Girl, Miss Martian, Wonder Woman, Hawk Woman,Black Butler:Mey-Rin, Hannah, Anna-Fellows, Lady Red, Soul Eater: Liz, Pati, Maka,The Witch Blair, Tsubaki, Meme Tatane, Anya Hepburn, Medusa, Arachne, Shaula, Fairy Tail: Ezra Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss,Mavis Vermillion, Lucy Hartfillia, wendy Marvel, Carla, Juvia, Fem Natsu(Sadi), Fem gray (Suki), Highschool DxD: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Sona, Tsubaki, Momo,Tsubasa, Tomoe, Reya,Ruruko, Nimura, Bennia, Kuroka, Le Fay Penndragon, Serefall leviathan, Ravel, Grayfia, Isabela, Katerea, Kunou, Valerie, Blue Exorcist: shura, Demon King Dimo: Junko, Kena, Karone, Fujiko, Mitsuko,Lily, Eiko,Goddesses: Artemis, Aphrodite, hestia, athena, One Peic: Fem Luffy, Fem Zoro, Fem Sanji, Nami, Nico Robin, Fem Ace, Lily, Enstomach, otohime the fish queen, Vivi, Tashigi, Hina, Bleach: Haruko, Chizuru, Orihime, Mizuiro, Ryo, Karin, Yuzu, Michiru, Mai Jackie, Ururu, Riruka, Momo, Nanao, Rukia, Miyako, Yoruichi, Sui-fein, Mashiro, Lisa, Rurichiyo, Hisana, Mayu, Sayori, Kukaku, Yui, Loly, Luppi, Lilynette, Cirucci, Ggio, Nozomi, Haineko, senna, Bayonetta: Bayonetta, Jeanne, Code Geass: C.C, Kallen, Euphimia, Shirly, Villetta, Milly, Cornelia, Cecile,

everyone has a connection to the universe it is called the soul. your soul is the anchor that keeps you connected to the universe too your life. this is all known and taught in ancient times but what isn't taught or recorded is the fact that all the universes have physical consciousness the gods and goddesses that people revered as deities are just the soul fragments of these universal masters with a small fraction of their power but one night a small child in a certain univers achieved the power only used by the universes themselves was achieved by an infant boy with a great burden starting a chain reaction of pain and misery but overall greatness. his name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

* * *

 **15 years after the sealing Naruto's apartment**

the birds chirped a melody that had no rhyme or reason was sang with gusto.

RING RING RING RING SLAM. tanned hand removed itself from the ashes of the boys former (we all know what Naruto looks like in canon so i won't explain it. but unless i specifically say otherwise everyone is dressed in cannon clothes) alarm clock and rose from his small battered bed

"today's the day,the day i drop my mask and take my rightful place among the world. are you ready kyuu-chan aldu-chan raisa-chan' Naruto couldn't help but smile at the thought of finally being free of the constraints imposed on him

' **of course we are Naruto-kun we will help you no matter what'** a soft breezy voice flowed through his mind

'thanks kyuu-chan i needed that' Naruto moved over to his bathroom and started to prepare for a shower thinking about what had happened over the last few days. Naruto had graduated by the skin of his teeth and then it turned out that Mizuki had tried to steal the forbidden scroll transformed as Naruto. Naruto finished his shower and exited the bathroom in a towel wrapped around his waist and heard a knock on his door. walking to the door Naruto opened it to see an ANBU in a rat mask

" Naruto Uzumaki you have been ordered to appear before the council after your team assignments" the ANBU disappeared in a swirl of leaves Naruto donned his kill me orange outfit.

* * *

 **outside of the academy**

Naruto was walking to the academy when Hinata walked right up next to him

"is it time Naruto-kun. is it finally time to drop these ridiculous masks" Hinata said

"yes my love it is finally time to show the world who we truly are" Naruto and Hinata's little rendezvous did not go unnoticed by the other denizens of the academy. ino looked on in confusion why was the shyest girl in the entire village of konoha walk right up to her big crush just out of the blue. ino filed the information away for later right now she had to get to class. Naruto and Hinata stood outside of the classroom

"its time Hinata-chan" Naruto and Hinata started to go through handsigns when they finished on the fox a flash of light they both transformed when Naruto stepped out of the thick cloud of smoke he was absoluotly huge standing at a solid 6'8 with thick bulging arms and legs a huge barrel chest with granite chiseld abbs his hair was as spikey as ever with a darker shade of gold his chin on the other hand was coverd i clock was dressed in a red sleevles vest over a white button down shirt with a long black cloack fastend at the neck wearing thick leather pants and thick combat boots. when Hinata stepped out of the smoke bombshell wasn't even close to describing how beautiful she was dressed in a loose fitting black shirt with a orange and red swirl patterns stretched over a JJ breast's she had on skin tight black pants stretched over a soft heart shaped bouncy ass and red fuckme high heels her long blue hair was long almost to her waist stopping just short and free her alabaster skin shown with a slight hue of of tan . walking into the classroom all conversation and Hinata were walking to their seats when Kiba swaggered up to Hinata

"hello beautiful why are you with this loser a woman as fine as you should be with a true alpha like me" Kiba stood in front of Hinata eyeing her like a piece of steak

"what do you think Hinata-chan should i beat his ass" Naruto took a step towards Kiba but was stopped by Hinata's hand on his shoulder

" no Naruto-kun i think Kiba deserves a shot" Hinata stepped forward and grabbed Kiba's crotch

"no too small would never work. go ahead Naruto-kun" Naruto handed Hinata a wet towel and grabbed Kiba by the throat


	2. butting heads with the councle

**outside of the classroom with Iruka**

' huh today is the day my students' Iruka reached for the door handle then suddenly the wall next to him exploded. when the smoke cleared Iruka found a barely awake kiba. Iruka peered through the hole in the wall to see a class staring at Naruto

" don't say a word let me guess kiba said something about Hinata being his and Naruto got pissed and this got kia thrown through a walli" everyone just nodded. sauske walked up to Hinata grabbing her by the arm

"you are strong you will help rebuild my clan woman" sauske started to drag Hinata away before Naruto grabbed his hand and started to scream

"Naruto STOP TRYING TO ACT COOLER THAN SAUSKE-KUN" Sakura screamed at Naruto

"Sakura can you please stop screaming so loud we have sensitive ears" Hinata said as politely as possible but Sakura is so stupid she rounded on Hinata and started to scream on Hinata

" SHUT UP YOU STUPID WHORE ALL YOU WANT IS TO SLEEP WITH SAUSKE-KUN"

Hinata got pissed

"pleas comparing that revenge obsessed short weak asswipe to MY Naruto-kun would be like comparing a blue whale to a plankton"

"PLEAS IF THAT WHORESON Naruto-BAKA COULD EVER COMPARE TO AN ELITE LIKE SAUSKE I BET Naruto-BAKA'S PARENTS WERE DRUNK IDIOTS WHO DIED IMPALED ON THEIR OWN MOTHER PROBABLY GOT KNOCKED UP CAUSE SHE WAS SOME STREET WHORE" waves of killing intent started to roll of off Naruto all directed at took a step but Iruka burst into the room

"that is ENOUGH Sakura SIT DOWN" Iruka glared at Sakura hearing the comments she made because of the volume of her voice

"Sakura see me after class "

"but Iruka sensei Naruto-baka started it he was trying to be cooler than sauske" Iruka glared at Sakura effectively silencing her.

"now it's time for the final test's first up is the accuracy test let's all go outside now:"

everyone filed outside and and began the test everyone scoring an average score except for Sakura and ino who got below average only scoring a 5 out of 15 the minimum requirement and Hinata and sauske who scored 10 out of 15. on his way to the back of the line sauske whispered to Naruto

"beat that dobe" Naruto stepped up to the line and pulled out his kunai and shuriken. throwing his kunai and getting a perfect score

"now on to spars" iruka called out the first name. naruto tuned out until his name was called looking to see sauske spewing something about uchiha superiority or some shit. naruto stepped up to the fighting ring

"you should just forfeit now a loser like you will never be able to beat an elite like me

" now on to team selections. first of" Naruto tuned them out till his name was called

" Naruto uzumaki Sakura haruno and sauske uchiha team 7 you sensei is kakashi hatake. i want you all to know that i am proud of you and hope you have great careers"Naruto and Hinata immediately disappeared in swirls of leaves appearing at the door to the Hokage's office

"hey old man i would like to inform you that the council has demanded a meeting with me" Naruto said looking at the book case

" i know Naruto-kun im really sorry they are stepping over there you g-" Naruto stopped the Hokage with his massive bear paw raised. Naruto walked towards the bookshelf and examined several books before his hand shot out and grabbed something by the throat dragging it out of the shadows revealing an ANBU with a blank mask and root written in kanji

"ah the not so secret root program run by donzo"

"why haven't you destroyed them yet" Naruto asked glaring at the faux ANBU

"i figured that i could stamp them out at any lets go to that meeting Naruto pleas kill that root ninja before we go" sarutobi got up from his chair and walked to the door not even flinching at the sickining squelch sound made from naruto shoving his hand through the root traitores chest.

* * *

 **Council Chambers**

naruto kicked open the council chambers doors and stepped in now wearing a red dress shirt that appeared to be 2 sizes too small straining against his huge muscles a purple silk vest with grey dress pants combat boots with a neon orange tie

" sup bitchass motherfuckers that suck dick all day long ass whores to the uchiha that is the civilian council" naruto said with the straits face that ever existed

"BWHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAH" tsumi busted out laughing while everyone else was either smirking giggling or smirking EVEN THE ANBU. after the laughter quieted down the civilians with angry red veins throbbing on their heads but at the same time nasty smirks

" naruto uzumaki you are hereby charged with 4 murders" hakuna haruno said with a smug smile on his face


	3. accused of murder

"oh then i think it's time i called my lawyer" naruto said completely relaxed snapping his fingers. suddenly a woman appeared she was 5'5 in a beige business suit that was strained against a dd bust and a thigh length skirt strained against a soft bouncy ass and high heels

"hello my name is nina reilly and i will be representing . now what time did the crime occurred" nina sat down at the table provided for the trial

" well the estimated time of the murders was 6:30" a fat councilman with greasy slicked back hair and a green kimono with sweat stains said reading of a sheet of paper while nina and naruto were quietly conversing

" well my client has an alibi and 2 witnesses to corroborate. but we need to know what positions the suspects held as we may have a suspect in mind" naruto was sitting there completely calm

a councilman started to bust out laughing

" what alibi could you possibly provide and for that matter why should we take anything that you say as the truth" nina said nothing while naruto just had a smirk on his face

"please bring in the 2 witnesses" naruto's smirk grew as the two witnesses were revealed

"r-r-r-rose, h-h-h-h harumi chan what are you two doing here" councilman haruno spluttered in indignant rage

" please state your name and occupation if you don't have one you may give your most common daily activity" nina said as rose and harumi took a seat in the witness chairs

"rose ann haruno, house wife formerly married to councilman takeshi haruno mother of sakura haruno and rose haruno former jounin of konoha" rose threw a set of blue papers(divorce papers) in the general direction of the councilman  
"harumi haruno daughter of rose haruno and formerly councilman takeshi haruno jounin

"could you please state what you both were doing on the night of january fourth at 6:30" nina read from a paper

" me and my daughter were engaging in sexual activity with one naruto uzumaki until about 2 in the morning" not even looking at her former husband as his face turned red

all the other councilmen were getting red faces

"well i think that clears that up i pronounc one naruto uzumaki not guilty of may leav now naruto"the hokage silent until now released narut and gave the councle a look that would melt steel wile naruto and nina dissapeard in a wirlpool shunshine

* * *

later undisclosed location

naruto stood in an elegant looking castle with 13 people standing facing him

"who are we" naruto turned around facing the mostly female group with a few males here and there

"we are night raid" they all answered in chorus

"what is our mission" naruto said automatically

"we are protectors of the weak servants of kami harbingers of her divine will over all we are assassins of the corrupt the evil and the criminal scum infecting this beautiful earth" they all courses again

"good now for modified assignments. bulat you will be infiltrating the ANBU try to get close to the commander i want detailed reports and base locations prisoner details the works. leone torture and interrogation i want you to try and recruit ibiki morino and anko mitarashi for the , kurome i want you to fan out to other villages try and start other branches also try and reach out to the other jinchuriki and see if we could help their situation money housing weapons anything they need free of open your book store in konoha also make sure you can infiltrate the civilian council. sheele i want you to infiltrate the 's all the rest of you will be on regular assignment but i also want all of you to make the name night raid known" with that naruto left


	4. meeting the team and first mission

"Naruto": human

'Naruto' thinking

" **demon": demon,summon talking**

' **demon': demon,summon thinking**

" _ **angle divine being" talking**_

' _ **angle divine being' thinking**_

 **so this is a new chapter but i will probably not be able to get a new chapter out any time soon my moms having some problems and she's in the hospital and its just a mess**

Naruto and Hinata awoke to the sunshine embracing each other on Naruto's head in his apartment

" Naruto-kun we need a new house this just won't work" Hinata said cracking her back letting out a groan of pain from the too small bed that was only meant for one person in the first place

" don't worry Hinata-Chan i'm already on it I've got a clone going down to the municipal building to put in the forms for building a new house and i'm going to go to hokage jiji's office after team pick up"

"what about your father's house" Hinata was getting dressed in Naruto's bathroom

"it was destroyed during the Kyuubi's attack but due to my father's sealing knowledge all my father and mother's most precious possessions were saved and transported to a secret vault in the hokage's office i will also retrieve those items"

Naruto finished putting his new outfit on which consisted of a maroon muscle shirt under tar black leather jacket (look up elder maxsons battle coat) with an ouroborus symbol on stitched in gold on both shoulders and an uzumaki swirl over the right breast also stitched in gold and four silver stars on each shoulder black combat boots. and around his neck was a diamond in a circle shape with the kanji for sage in the middle in gold on his waist were 2 swords along with several pouches of various sizes. the first one was a straight edge ninja-to with a u shaped tsuba with a red tassel on the slightly bent end part of the handle wrapped in black cloth making gold triangles and a gold triangle tassel were the tsuba met the handle with a straight black sheath this was benihime the second was another straight edged ninja-to with a black sheath and a purple blade no guard and the hilt wrapped in green cloth this was juubi Naruto strapped these swords to his waist.

when Hinata came out she was pretty much the same except for a ninja-to strapped to her back

" well ready to go hina-chan" Naruto offered her his arm

" of course i am Naruto" Hinata threadid her hand through his arm and they disappeared in a clap of red lightning

* * *

the academy

Naruto and Hinata appeared in the back of the room with only iruka noticing

"i would like to say how proud of you guys i am you have grown from children making trouble to proud ninjas of the leaf" iruka was proud of all theses students

"now on too teams…" Naruto and Hinata tuned out until

"team seven Naruto uzumaki Sakura haruno and Sauske uchiha under hatake Kakashi" there were mixed reactions of Sakura screaming yes and all the other fangirls shouting no

" team 8 Hinata hyuga kiba inuzuka and hino aburame under kurenai yuhi. team 9 is still in circulation. team ten is ino yamanaka shikamaru nara and choji akimichi under asuma sarutobi" iruka continued like he didn't hear Sakura's outburst

" now all of you wait for your sensei to pick you up" with that iruka left the room

* * *

4 hours later

all the other teams were picked up will the newly minted team seven was left waiting for 4 hours during this time Sakura was fixing her makeup Sauske was brooding staring out the window and Naruto was reading a book on seals when finally Kakashi appeared through the door

"meet me on the roof in five minutes"was all he said before disappearing in a leaf body flicker with Naruto doing the same but in a flock of crows flying off through the window.

Sauske was seething that was his brothers signature body flicker and that dobe was using it Sauske would know where the dobe learned that and take all that the dobe knows those swords too.

and with that Sauske and Sakura started their long trek up the 40 flights of stairs to the roof. when the two superiority complexes finally made it to the roof sweating and out of breath they found Naruto and Kakashi sitting and reading their books

"welcome today we're going to get to know each other better" Kakashi said lazily

" Kakashi sensei why don't you go to give an example" Sakura raised her hand with a clueless look. everyone was facepalming thinking who could be that stupid to not know how to give a proper introduction

"well my name is hatake Kakashi(insert canon speech)" everyone sweatdropped all they learned was his name

" next you pink period" Kakashi was silently laughing as he loved to give his student nicknames and see them get pissed

" **MY Name** is Sakura  Haruno and i like (insert giggle) my dream is( insert squeal) and i hate Naruto baka" Sakura was really stressing the haruno part

"why do you hate Naruto so much Sakura"Kakashi asked he was really confused

"well according to daddy whos on the civilian council Naruto-baka is the reason that my mom and sister are leaving and divorcing daddy" Sakura said sending a glare at Naruto. Kakashi looked at Naruto in confusion

" i banged Sakura's mother rose and sister harumi and now they're getting a divorce and moving to tetsu no kuni to start a new life away from all the hate and bigotry" Naruto said eyes not once straying from his book

"next emo duck wanna be(please insert canon)" Sauske finished with that ever present board look

" now you wiskers" Kakashi pointed at Naruto

" my name is Naruto uzumaki i like Hinata-chan, old man hokage, iruka, and ramen, my hobbies are gardening, cooking, painting, star gazing, moon watching,studying seal,s making weapons,and training every second i can i hate people who can't tell the difference between a scroll and the kuni its sealed in, rapists, bigots, arrogant people, people that think they're knight in shining armour will just com out of the blue and save them,and the civilian council" Naruto said as he snapped his book shut finished with it already considering it was 600 pages long that was a testament to how late Kakashi was

* * *

 **(the rest is the canon explanation of the true part right up to when Kakashi left)**

Kakashi had just left via body flicker and Naruto was standing on the edge of the roof when he let his body going limp and he fell. Sauske and Sakura ran to the edg to see Naruto casually walking down the street until again he disappeared in a flock of crows

* * *

(The hokage's office)

Naruto walked into the hokage's office ignoring the call of the secretary that the hokage was not receiving visitors now

"Naruto my boy how are you today" the hokage was glad to see Naruto

" cut the shit hokage jiji i know everything about my parents the fact that i have the Kyuubi sealed inside of me so heres whats going to happen first your going to give me the council seats for the uzumaki and namikaze clans along with all funds land and property associated with the names next i want all my parents possessions that were saved i know there here i want the scroll of sealing because i also know that my clan the uzumaki clan was the one who brought it over here as a sign of peace" Naruto's tone brooked no room for argument

"okay Naruto but i won't give you the namikaze name just yet your father was very clear that you were only to receive that name when you were at least anbu you were to be told at chunin" Naruto noded and watched as sarutobi removed the picture of the 4th from the wall and added blood to the safe behind it before opening it and handing Naruto two scrolls one yellow and one blue

"what happened to you Naruto-" the hokage was interrupted by a knock on the door and the head of his secretary poking in

" hokage sama the council has requested a meeting and have called for you and that boy" the secretary said venom in her voice when she spoke of Naruto. sarutobi sighed and motioned for Naruto to follow they arrived they found a shouting match between the civilian council and tsume inuzuka and mikoto uchiha who was the only survivor along with Sauske and his sister

" why can't you people see that poor Naruto is not the beast but only the jailor" tsumi and mikoto yelled at the other council before sarutobi yelled for silence

" now that we have some quiet why was this meeting called" sarutobi said sitting at his table while motioning for Naruto to sit in the seat in the middle

" well hokage sama we have received disturbing news that this man has stolen two uchiha clan heirlooms from uchiha sama the two swords strapped to his waist at this moment the councils were called for the trial of one Naruto uzumaki on accounts of theft" councilman haruno stated standing up to address the hokage

" that is completely ridiculous i will-" Naruto cut sarutobi off with a raised hand

"it's okay jiji lets proceed" Naruto said with a smile on his face relishing the thought of fucking with the civilian council

"in fact i'll even offer them a deal if your precious uchiha can hold benihime-chan for more than 12 seconds he can have her and i'll even admit that i stole these swords and train him before my execution and if he can't then i won't have any repercussions placed on me for what is going to happen" Naruto said while the civilian council nodded yes. Sauske uchiha stepped out of the shadows and Naruto handed him benihime almost immediately Sauske dropped the sword and started to scream in pain cuts appearing throughout his body and electricity arcing throughout his body

"what did you do to uchiha-sama brat" councilman haruno was up on his feet in an instant

"i didn't do anything" Naruto said a cheshire grin splitting his face

"then explain what happened to uchiha-sama" the haruno was practically screaming now

"well since you asked so nicely i'll tell you. benihime and this other sword here are sentient they

have souls and personalities of their own and have a physical body and they choose who can wield them they are not tools they're partners" Naruto said looking for a chair

"well you will hand them over to uchiha-sama this instant" haruno said arrogantly

"are you insane he had and A ranked lightning jutsu shoved inside him severe lacerations and you

want me to give him the sword again if i do that he'll die" Naruto said finally getting a seat and nodding to the ANBU who provided it

"that only happened because you did something boy" councilman haruno said with contempt dripping from his voice

"councilman haruno you accepted the agreement put forth and you will honor it i detected no chakra used so Naruto you are free to go please wait for me in my office" Naruto noded and disappeared in a body flicker

* * *

hokage's office 5 minutes later

after finishing up with the council sarutobi went back to his office to have a chat with Naruto

"what happened to you Naruto" the hokage took out his favorite cancer pipe

"well jiji it all happened october tenth" Naruto said

* * *

 **flashback Naruto's tenth birthday**

 _Naruto was walking to his apartment not aware of the danger ahead for there was a mob of civilians and ninja waiting to ambush him. when Naruto passed by the mob pounced wraping Naruto in ninja wire and rope completely binding him and no matter how much he struggled he was not getting out that's when the beating started. one civilian swung a metal pipe at Naruto like a batter cracking his skull and making him fall over another started to stab him in the stomach with a kunai others were kicking him or hitting him with weapons till one of the ninja stopped them_

" _it's time for the main event" the ninja said before taking Naruto and untying him only to re bind him to a cross made of wood then him and his friends went around placing down scraps of paper_

" _what are those for" one random civilian said_

" _if the hokage was to sense any chakra spikes tonight he'd send anbu to investigate these seals will create an invisible barrier that will block any outgoing chakra spikes" the ninja said before continuing his work. when the ninja was done placing the tags him and the rest of his friends got on two sides both sides started handsigns when they were done the two lines announced there jutsu_

" _**fire style great fireball jutsu**_ " _one side shouted while the other side shouted_

" _ **wind style great breakthrough jutsu**_ " _the other line shouted by this point all ten jutsu collided to form a supernova of white flames all barreling towards Naruto who hung limp in his bonds up until the flames hit then his head was thrown back and a bloodcurdling scream tore through his his throat and out of his mouth raising to near unhearable levels till it was finally silenced. the flames finally died down to reveal Naruto his body looking like one big burn his eyes had melted along with all his hair the skin of his face had melted down to the bone leaving him looking like a skeleton covered in charred skin (looked up ghouls from fallout 4 but burned black_

" _we should probably get out of here with the loudness of that scream the hokage probably heard it"one nervous civilian said looking around_

" _no the barrier prevents all sound from escaping" the ninja that put down the tags said._

 _when the people's attention went back to Naruto who let out a weak groan they noticed that he was almost completely healed. picking Naruto up they held him against a wall while one of their number pulled out rail road spikes and started to crucify Naruto to the wall impaling each palm his wrists and then his fore arm leaving a quarter inch of space between each nail doing all this up to his shoulder._

 _Naruto was barely conscious at this point_

" _Naruto-Kun no stop hurting him you monsters" Hinata hyuga ran forward standing with her hands out stretched in a fighting stance. Naruto's head snapped up his eyes wide_

" _Hinata you have to get out of here save yourself i'll be fine" Naruto begged her to leave him he wasn't stupid he knew about her feelings towards him and he fully reciprocated them but he never acted on them because he knew that if he did people would hurt her and use her against him he also knew about the Kyuubi and his parents_

" _i cant Naruto-Kun i love you" Hinata said byakugan snapping on she turned her head back to the crowd steeling her resolve. the ninjas stepped forward but before they could make a move a man appeared he had white eyes and white robes_

" _Hinata you will come with me right now" the man said with cold eyes_

" _tou san thank kami you're here these men are hurting Naruto-Kun real bad" Hinata said with hope in her eyes before it was crushed_

" _i don't care about that you will come with me now" hiashi said before picking up a kicking and screaming Hinata_

" _carry on gentlemen" hiashi said before walking off. the mob converged on Naruto he blacked out only to wake up in a sewer. Naruto walked for what felt like hours before coming upon a giant steel cage that could hold 14 hokage towers stacked on top of each other. he heard a woman crying walking to the bars Naruto saw a beautiful woman she was 5'5 with striking blue eyes luscious red hair with gold streaks in a short bob cut perfect porcelain skin red fox ears on top of her head nine flowing red tails just above a generous spankable ass she had FF cup breasts and also she was completely naked_

" _**Naruto please forgive me it's all my fault**_ " _she said throwing herself at his feet. Naruto was shocked at first then he understood_

" _you're the Kyuubi no kitsune that attacked the village"Naruto said_

" _why did you attack the village i know you didnt do it because you wanted to" Kyuubi expected a lot more than that she expected hate anger a beating but not this_

" _ **i was… controled by a…. masked man ….. how did you know**_ " _she said sniffling sometimes(...)_

" _well i remember that madara uchiha was able to control you so what happened Kyuubi chan" Naruto said taking off his jacket and covering her with it_

" _ **w w well i was controled a masked man broke into the barrier room during your birth and ripped me from your mother and used me to attack the village"**_ _she said still sniffling_

" _thats okay Kyuubi chan it wasent your fact do you have a name" Naruto had forgiven her and asked the one question no other human had in all her years_

" _Naruto how did you know the bijuu had names"Kyuubi was curious as hell_

" _well i know the shukaku is called the ichibi so i figured that shukaku was a title and ichibi was a name so i thought that all the other bijuu had names and the only reason i asked is because the best hokage ever shouldn't be calling his friend by a title" Naruto said smiling at Kyuubi but this only made her cry harder_

" _**my name is kagome and you won't be able to become hokage Naruto-Kun the villagers put a demon chakra blocking seal i can't help you you're going to die"**_ _she said crying even harder_

" _that's okay kagome chan it's not your fault heh never thought this is how i would die" Naruto said sitting down and waiting for death as he noticed the walls starting to disappear_

" _ **hello Naruto-Kun"**_ a white robed figure appeared (just look up shinigami Naruto) he had markis all over his arm prayer beads and a dagger clenched between his teeth

" _hello shinigami sama i am ready for the after life" Naruto decided not to fight it besides what could he do he was an untrained 10 year old that was severely malnourished_

" _ **not exactly Naruto-Kun me and the other goddesses have an offer for you"**_ _the specter snapped his fingers and 10 flashes of light appeared in a flash of light. from left to right._

 _the first was a woman she had mocha skinned with soft eyes that shifted through the shades of soft firelight big soft pouty lips and orange hair_

 _the next woman had porcelain skin thin soft lips and white eye's with grey hair_

 _the next woman had black hair black yes and tan skin_

 _the next woman had grey a little on the black side hair with white skin with a grey tinge with blue eyes_

 _the next woman had blond hair white skin purple eyes and a beret on her head_

 _the next woman had red hair with red fox ears on top of her head tan skin and red eyes_

 _the next woman had whitish grey hair with blue eyes and and white skin_

 _the next woman had red hair with sharingan eyes_

 _the next woman had purple hair with purple eyes_

 _the next woman had green hair green eyes white skin_

 _the next woman had blue hair blue eyes and white skin_

 _from left to right amaterasu,kami,yami,shinigami,bishamon,Inari,izanagi,tsukuyomi,lilith,susano and they all had one thing in common they were all wearing robes that completely covered there forms_

" _hello Naruto-Kun we are the goddesses and we have an offer for you. since you are one of the purest souls in the universe we will give you a deal" the woman second to last on the left side said_

" _i am willing to hear your deal" Naruto said interested_

" _what we offer is several gifts from each of us" the same woman said Naruto nodded and amaterasu stepped forward_

" _from me you will get a scroll with all known fire techniques a godlike fire affinity" she said before stepping away_

 _next came the woman who was the speaker stepped forward_

" _from me you shall receive the light and darkness blood line with a scroll with all jutsu also you shall receive the kami gan which will grant you the ability of all the known dojutsu unlocked to there fullest form also the summoning scrolls for dragons pheonix angle's and a specially made outfit that you will design" the next woman to step forward was the shinigami_

" _from me you shall receive a sword used by one of my minions who has recently died she has no partner i shall also bind they Kyuubi to you eliminating your seal also a scroll for godlike chakra control exercises that will give you perfect chakra control in all aspects" the next person to step forward was yami_

" _from me you shall receive your own store of youkai equal to your chakra reserves but much more potent wings tougher skin and enhanced senses and a scroll with all demon jutsu known to demon kind but be warned you will not be able to do them all the first time also all the powers and souls of an immortal vampire named alucard whose sister shall be at your beck and call" the next was bishamon_

" _from me you shall receive a book of tactics and training on how to command a unit i will also teach you how to be a master at the sword bo staff and hand to hand combat i will also make you armor according to your design" the next to come up was Inari_

" _from me you shall get the fox summoning contract and the loyalty of the fox clan you shall also receive training in stealth the ability to shake off any genjutsu and a scroll with all genjutsu known to man and demon" the next was izanagi_

" _from me you will get immunity to all drawbacks and negative effects of the sharingan i will also give you the powers of shapeshifting and i will give you books on sealing and all seals known to man" the next_

" _i will train you in illusions and give you a scroll of all taijutsu and kenjutsu styles known to man" she said. the next was lilith_

" _from me you shall receive incubus powers and training in seduction" she said eyeing Naruto like a piece of meat. the next from me you shall receive the ability to have a bloodline ingrained into your DNA by ingesting the holders blood i will also give you a godlike affinity for all the other elements" with that all were done before again kami stepped forward_

" _Naruto all the material things will appear on a sealing tattoo on your chest over your heart this will also act as all out avatar markers you will be our emissaries on this earth and for other things if you will have us we would like to form a marriage contract with us also i will pull more summoning contracts in the cults in your new library that you can sign and give away" kami was blushing as were everyone else_

" _i would love to have you girls as my wives but only if Hinata hyuga can join me sharing in all my power and abilities" Naruto spoke_

" _your terms are excepted a special clone called a soul clone will take your and Hinata's place until you re absorb it" kami said_

" _how long will i be gone" Naruto said_

" _you will be gone for 3 years but 1 year is 18 million years you will go to other dimensions and gain experience now let me introduce you to your new teachers besides the goddesses that are already going to train you may i present to your new teachers"(i'm just going to list them off)_

 _appearing before Naruto was all the bijuu and the juubi, hashirama senju,tobirama senju,madara uchiha, men with the kanji for uzumaki seal master,men with the kanji for uzumaki kenjutsu master, all seven swordsmen of the mist there experiance anyway, a woman with nocturnal in smoke above her, the forms of the elements, and a man pale white with two red dots on top of his head"_

* * *

 **end flashback**

"wait you're telling me you have a betrothal contract with all the goddesses and the Kyuubi and Hinata you were trained by the most powerful people on this continent and your 58 billion years old" the hokage was shocked

"yep bye jij" with that Naruto jumped out the window

* * *

 **the next day**

Naruto sat in a tree completely hidden from view reading a book when he noticed that his team had arrived but he didn't feel like going down and listening to there shit so he just stayed in the tree

"okay you must get the two bells from me whoever doesn't get a bell goes back to the academy" Kakashi said

"good thing that baka Naruto isn't here he would just slow us down right Sauske-Kun" Sakura said looking dreamily at Sauske

"actually Sakura i am here" Naruto said standing behind her

"Naruto BAKA YOU'RE LATE" Sakura blew up every one's eardrums

"actually Sakura i was here before all of you" Naruto said rubbing his bleeding ears

" ready begin" Kakashi said taking a clock out of his pouch and putting it on the rock starting it. everyone but Naruto disappeared

"didn't you hear me Naruto i said you can begin" Kakashi said

"i heard you but i want to pass so" Naruto reached back into his pouch and grabbed a book and started reading

" you know you're going to fail if you don't get a bell" Kakashi said before dodging a kunai that was aimed at his head (be forewarned i am not good at fight scenes) when Kakashi looked back Naruto was nowhere to be seen

"well on the the next one" Kakashi disappeared

* * *

 **after test same as cannon except Sauske is tied to the log**

"i'm disappointed in you guys Naruto offered his help and you violently turned him down"

Kakashi said glaring at Sakura and Sauske

" but since Naruto DID offer the help i have no choice but to pass you" Kakashi said disappearing with a whispered mention of training at 7 every morning. Naruto body flickered away leaving Sauske and Sakura with Sauske tied to the log

"Sauske-Kun do you want to go on a date with me" Sakura said with hope in her voice before Sauske hn'd he kawarmeid with Sakura leaving her tied to a post and started to walk off

* * *

 **1 month later**

it had been one month since they had become an official team and Naruto was pissed all Kakashi had taught them nothing but teamwork exercises and Sauske got specialized training with Kakashi showing Sauske chakra control exercises and training him in taijutsu and just pushing the other off to the side. currently they were on their 40 th d rank

"this is emo ferrero canis exprimamus and i am in position over" a voice said crackling over a radio

" this is pink uchiha wanna be and i am in position over" another

this is scarecrow Naruto i hate these names over

this is all powerful i am in position over target is acquired and bow is confirmed moving to intercept" Naruto said before bursting out of the bushes before he was intercepted by a black and pink blue. when the blur was revealed it turned out to be the demon cat tora

"mission accomplished i have tora" Naruto said before body flickering to the hokage tower and giving the cat to the dynamo's wife's arms watching her squeeze him

" mam if i may give a suggestion if you hold tora gently he won't run away" Naruto said correcting the woman's hold. the diamos wife noded and left with a happily contented cat before the rest of team seven burst in

"i demand a better mission these chores are not fit for an elite uchiha like me" Sauske slammed his hand on the hokage's desk

" i would remind you who your talking to boy. Kakashi do you think your team is ready for a c rank mission" Kakashi nodded and the hokage motioned for the client to be brought in. when the door opened and old man with a beer gut and spiky grey hair

"these brats are going to protect me" the man said

"we are more than enough. team meet me at the gate in 2 hours pack for a 2 month mission" Kakashi body flickered out and everyone left except for Naruto

"old man i think the client is lying about the mission but were going to keep doing it i'll be more than enough but we're going to call for back up eventually i want you to send team 8 also i'd like to request a mission s rank it will be a joint mission teams seven and 8" Naruto said tossing a scroll with another one tossed at him

"okay Naruto but i have a condition i made you and Hinata the clients and if you guys get any shit from them i will strike the mission from their records and all the pay given to you unless you liked about the ninja they will get the pay and mission recorded" the hokage said. Naruto was walking out the door towards his apartment

* * *

 **at the gate**

Kakashi was surprisingly on time

"oaky team i we will be walking at a civilian pace we will reach the water fire country border by nightfall." they started noticed a puddle on the ground and he thought 'it hasn't rained for days why is there a puddle' then that dumbass Sauske spoke up

"drop the genjutsu we know you're there" Sauske said looking at the puddle with an arrogant smirk

"Sauske you dumb ass there is no genjutsu there was a cart that passed through and something carrying water fell and the puddle was born it was recent too you can tell by the wheel tracks and the slight depression in the ground indicates where the container fell" Naruto said deadpanning. Sauske was livid

"what do you know dobe i was just testing the team's awareness" Sauske said desperately trying to save face

"it doesn't matter Sauske let's just keep walking" Kakashi said stopping the fight that was brewing

* * *

 **on the wave fire border**

it had been a long day and they were just getting to the wave fire border when they were attacked by Zabuza momochi and his two apprentices the demon brothers gozu and meizu and that landed them in their current predicament with Kakashi trapped in a water prison maintained by 15 of Zabuza's water clones at the same time Sauske had unlocked his sharingan unfortunately and Sakura was unconscious and Naruto fighting Zabuza

"Zabuza i'll make a deal with you i will fight you and your apprentices in nothing but kenjutsu and if i win you will join my forces if i lose i will let you kill the bridge builder" Naruto said pulling out his mother's katana (just look up kurikara from blue exorcist i really don't know how to describe it but it's a violet blue purple) unsheathed it and put it in his mouth and taking benihime and juubi in his right and left hand respectively

"i will accept your deal" Zabuza said raising his sword onto his shoulder. the battle had begun as the demon brothers ran out from both of Zabuza's sides attacking Naruto with their chained gauntlets which Naruto blocked with one sword before Naruto appeared behind them and slashed them on the back effectively putting them out for a while then he went for Zabuza delivering a flurry of slashes that Zabuza had trouble blocking until Naruto jumped back and got in a strange stance

"there are 32 earthly desires **32 pound phoenix"** Naruto swung all his swords in tandem and 32 glowing blades shot from his blade and collided with Zabuza creating several large gashes all over his body and he fell to the ground

"don't worry Zabuza those wounds are fatal and would be easy to heal by your apprentice hiding in the bushes over there" Naruto said creating clones to carry Kakashi who had sever chakra exhaustion and several broken bones and Zabuza who had comparatively minor wounds . by the time they all made it to tazuna's house they were all exhausted besides Naruto who seemed to have a endless supply of energy. when Naruto knocked on the door a black haired woman with black eyes with a simple grey shirt and tan apron

"oh grandfather you're here and these must be the ninja who brought you here please come in my name is tsumi" she said ushering them all in

"tsumi san do you have a spare room for these two" Naruto said gesturing to the two injured

" oh yes of course it's the first bedroom on the left" tsumi said watching as the copies of Naruto carried the two men upstairs

" okay here's what's going to happen Sauske Sakura were all going to be in one bedroom i have extra cots sealed away when backup arrives i and them will camp outside in the woods with Zabuza's three apprentices in the meantime they will stay with us in our room any questions" Naruto turned to the two remaining dumbasses

" yeah who put you in charge if anything i should be in charge" Sauske said with an arrogant smirk

" well in the ninja handbook genin edition section three paragraph four it states ' if during a mission your jonin sensei is is killed or disabled then the strongest member of the team assumes command until backup arrives or your sensei is back to fighting condition and since Sakura was passed out and you were easily defeated by Zabuza while i was able to defeat him with no effort makes me the strongest Sauske" Naruto said glaring at Sauske

"now if there are no more objections i am going to call for backup" Naruto walked outside and put his hand at eye level palm facing outwards flat. blue lines started to appear in thin air twisting themselves into a seal in mid air when Naruto was done it exploded in a cloud of smoke when that smoke dispersed it revealed a small dragon with green leathery wings and skales and gold eyes

" tatsumi i want you to deliver this letter to the hokage and then this letter to Hinata she will have the treats for you" Naruto said tying a scroll to both of the little dragons legs

" **yes Naruto i will deliver them at once"** the young dragon said flying off with 2 flaps of its impressive wingspan for its size

"what the hell was that dobe" Sauske came out of the house seething at Naruto's power

" that was a summon there fairly common im sure youll get one eventually" Naruto said turning away from Sauske

"dont ignore me dobe i am an elite and i demand that you give me all your power this instant" Sauske said screaming at Naruto

"Sauske if you're such an elite like you claim you wouldn't need power you only claim to be an elite because you have an ego the truth is that you wouldn't last two seconds against a chunin there's no way you could beat a jonin and ANBU would decimate you in one move your a hundred years away from beating a kage and you are billions of years away from being able to last even a nanosecond against me" Naruto said getting in sasuke's face

" he's right kid he barely even tried against me and i'm an s ranked nin for a reason zabuza said walking out of the house with a slight limp but for the most part his wounds were almost healed. Naruto turned back to Sauske

"well you could alway challenge me for my position as leader" Naruto said watching as the greed rising in Sauske eyes

"well then that's what i will do you will bow before me dobe" Sauske said looking at Naruto like a piece of meat

"zabuza why don't you referee the match" Naruto said stepping into the clearing directly adjacent to the house. when both combatants were ready zabuza started the match watching as Naruto disappeared into thin air but re appeared behind Sauske and punted him into a tree knocking him out almost instantly

"well that was a quick match" zabuza said stunned that Naruto was so rough with the young uchiha

"well that was a quick match. kid by the way me and Kakashi should be fully healed in a week so bee ready for the assault on Gatos fortress" zabuza said walking off back to the house

"zabuza i'm raiding the fortress tonight i've had clones searching for the fortress since we got here" Naruto said walking into the woods .

* * *

 **at Gatos fortress**

Naruto stood in front of a huge walled of complex filled with thugs. Naruto started going through handsigns

" **genjutsu:seductresses lure"** Naruto said creating several kagebunshin having them turn into their sexy jutsu form. walking towards the camp they were spotted by one of the guards but due to the genjutsu all the guards and people inside started to flock towards the women when they all were surrounding the group of women words rang out

" **Fire style great fireball devastation"** a huge fireball the size of Kyuubi roared towards the thugs baking them all with their screams as music to Naruto's ears

"now time to search the made a couple hundred clones to search the mansion as Naruto walked around looking around. Naruto's clones dispelled and when Naruto got back the memories he saw that his clones had found Gatos entire trove of treasure the armory and Gatos office then they moved all the treasure and weapons in a pile in the outside training yard and another group of clones is going through the papers. Naruto found were the clones were looking at the pile of treasure

"hey boss the other clones found Gatos ledger and we found out the exact amount he stole from the village and subtracted the amount we also found records on who and how much he stole from the individual people and have divided the money from the village into separate scrolls ready for delivery on your command we've also subtracted the amount of money for an S rank mission and that is in a scroll ready to be delivered to the hokage" the clone said. Naruto nodded and dispelled the clones and put his hand eye level palm facing outward and a glowing blue seal started forming under all all the treasure and weapons when the seal was finished everything in the confines of the seal went up in a poof of smoke then the seal shrunk and floated onto a open scroll and the blue chakra started to turn to ink and then hardened on the scroll making a normal storage scroll

"what the hell was that dobe" Sauske said glaring at Naruto with the rest of team seven and 8 standing behind him

"oh Hinata-chan good you're here did you bring the scrolls like i asked" Naruto said locking lip with Hinata in a passionate kiss

"of course i did Naruto"Hinata said after disengaging the lip lock and handed Naruto a scroll of seals size scroll and handing it to Naruto who promptly sealed it into a storage scroll on his arm shaped like a whirlpool

"that Sauske was a fuinjutsu it's just a basic storage scroll" Naruto said putting the scroll with everything taken from Gato on his belt

" well give me the stuff you took from Gato i will use it much better than a clanless commoner such as you and you whore ever could" Sauske said trying to grab the scroll before Hinata slapped his hand away

" you trying to compare yourself to my Naruto-Kun is like trying to compare the Kyuubi to a rat Hinata said throwing his arm away

"i am much better than that done and you will be mine woman" Sauske said trying to make Hinata come over to his side

" i am much better than that done i am rich from another prominent clan and i am better equipped to take care of you than that dobe" Sauske said settling for trying to win Hinata by words

"are you kidding me comparing you to Naruto-Kun is like comparing the tallest mountain in the world to the smallest speck of sand" Hinata said going back to Naruto's side

"if you won't come willingly i'll just take you" Sauske reached for a kunai and was met with a boot that sent him through 5 trees and into a lake

* * *

 **1 week later**

teams 8 and 7 were standing on the almost complete bridge that was 4 months ahead of schedule thanks to hordes of Naruto's shadow the raid on Gatos fortress Naruto had his clones distribute the money that goto had stolen from them every cent besides the mission payment of course which was sent to the hokage by summon. today all the teams were guarding tazuna and they were heading to the bridge to complete it. they all arrived at the bridge to find all the workes tied up on the opposite shore and about 600 thugs standing in there way

"well well look who finally showed up the kids that destroyed my mansion and took all my valuables even my rare sake and wine collection" the thugs parted to reveal a short man. the thugs closed back around Gato

"whoever takes that blond brats head gets double pay and keep the women we need to start the trade backup" Gato said. Naruto stepped forward with an arm thrown over Hinata's shoulder and he was pissed. black chakra exploded from Naruto waves of killing intent were rolling of faster than and akimichi eats chips the ground cracked the water started to boil and surprisingly the army of thugs were apparently unaffected

"hah that was a good investment a couple days ago a man came and sold me KI blocking seals enough for my whole army" Gato said arrogantly. Naruto started to go through hand signs

"Hinata-chan go get Gato for me we need him" Naruto said as Hinata disappeared and reappeared behind Gato only to again disappear and reappear behind team 8

" now that Hinata-chan is safe with Gato it's time to get this party started **fire style grand imperial fire wave** " the black sludge that was Naruto's chakra started to converge in front of Naruto blocking all from view and then lit on fire the flames black as night. the wave of fire surged forward and all you could hear was the screams of the dying thugs. Naruto turned away from Gato not seeming the least bit tired

"now Gato i think it's time you retire" Naruto said extracting several scrolls from his belts and handing them to him along with a pen. Gato signed the papers with shaking hands rolling up the scrolls and handing them to Naruto

"you are free to go Gato" Naruto said allowing Gato to walk off. Hinata stepped up to stand besides Naruto going through ice

" **water style ice lancer** " Hinata said shoving her hands forward shooting a spear of ice watching as it impaled Gato through the chest exploding in a shower of ice shards completely ripping him apart

* * *

 **the next day**

after Gatos death the bridge was finished and the team was getting ready to. the team was walking along the bridge they just snuck out of tazuna's house

"you weren't trying to leave without saying goodby were you" tazuna and the whole town were completed on the now completed bridg

"of course not tazuna san we were going to say good bye" Naruto said

"well this is goodbye everyone" Naruto said patting Inari on the head and receiving a hug from tsumi during which she slipped several scrolls into his pockets. when the meet and greet was done Naruto and the teams shot off heading towards the general direction of konoha. Naruto and Hinata stopped

"Kakashi we have another mission" Naruto said taking a scroll out of his pocket and handing it to Kakashi who looked it over

"i have some concerns about this mission i don't think my genin have the chakra capacity to water walk that far i haven't even taught them water walking" Kakashi said

"i have concerns for my team as well" kurenai said as well

'dont worry i have transport waiting on the coast we should reach the destination with no problem" Naruto said

" sensai where are we going" Sakura said

"we are going to the ruins of the village hidden in the whirlpool Narutos ancestral home land" Kakashi said gravely


	5. wirlpool new house and begin family

the team was stunned Naruto was royalty and they were going to his ancestral homeland to do what exactly

"kakashi sensei i think we deserve to know the full parameters of the mission" kiba spoke up saying what no one else dared to

"well kiba the mission is simple we are to escort the nobleman uzumaki sama and his fiancee to the ruined city of whirlpool to retrieve artifacts that by all rights belong to Naruto this is an S rank joint mission with team 8 we are to travel to the coast where transport has been arranged and then travel to the island we will be traveling at jonin speed and will reach the coast in 2 hours" kakashi said reading off the scroll then handing it to kurenai who also read it over and team had taken off 20 minutes ago and everyone was keeping pace that is until an over powered wind jutsu blew them all the ninja regained their senses they saw a terrifying sight in front of them was none other than one orochimaru with his pale gold eyes and black hair

"so you've finally arrive hebi-teme" Naruto said not a single piece of his clothing misplaced by the powerful gust of wind

"kukukukuku hello Naruto kun i heard about your _exploits_ in wave how you took out that army like it was nothing but i'm not here for you at the moment" the snake man said eyeing Sauske like a piece of meat

" dont ignore me you snake bastard you'll pay for what you did to neechan" Naruto said as chakra exploded around him the same black sludge color as in wave. the chakra twisted around Naruto forming a dragon with its tail wrapping around Naruto. the ground started to crack and upheaval the trees started to wilt and die then burst into fire the water boiled the grass wilted and died .

"oh really and who is your neechan" the snake sannin said regurgitating his kusanagi

"you know who, what you did to anko neechan was was unforgivable because of you she's hatid in konoha called despicable names and for anko neechan you will pay" Naruto charged the sanin creating a rasengan driving it into the sanins sword while also sending a fist to the sanins face. orochimaru dodged the fist by leaning back only to be met by a knee to the back of his head which sent him into a wild set of back flips in the air and finally into a tree. orochimaru was getting up from smashing through the tree only to be met with another fist to the face that sent him through another tree and then was met with a kick to the face that sent him through another tree.

"that is it boy i have had enough of our games i will mark you and then when you come for my power i will suck every bit of talent out of you before i take your body" orochimaru was angry and moved with blurring speeds extending his neck and biting Naruto what he didn't expect was for Naruto to grab his head and slash him across the chest shouting " **death draw"** and " **Tsuiseki benihime"** grab the kusanagi seal it in his chest tatoo and kick him away

"you will pay for this boy" orochimaru phased into the ground desperately leaving the scene. Naruto sheathed his sword ' did you get it kagome chan' were Naruto's thoughts ' ' **yeah i got it i'll store it in the library for later study'** kyuubi said looking at the seal on a piece of paper 'no break it down and give it a full specs run down i'm going to be analyzing it too' Naruto thought

"Naruto Naruto Naruto" sakura yelled

"what"Naruto said snapping out of his conversation

"were heading out again come on"sakura said. and so they headed out running till they reached the coast then they stopped for the night and continued till they came upon a massive ship with pharaoh printed on the side. a bridge slammed onto the shore and a man and woman started walking down. the man was tall with golden skin and a weather beaten face strong hairs wearing a black coat and breeches no shirt. the woman was wearing an elegant white dress that went down to her ankles with frills

" hello monsters welcome to the pharaoh,ah master uzumaki welcome back" the man said "oh and who are your friends, oh where are my manners my name is Edmond Dantes please call me dantes and this is my wife Mercedes Herrera Dantes" the man said jovially

"hello again dante how are you my friend, these are from left to right kakashi hatake, Sauske uchiha, sakura haruno, kurenai yuhi, shino aburame, and kiba inuzuka,dantes we need to go to the island of whirlpools" Naruto said pointing to each person as he said there name

"very well my friend the journey will take about 2 days"dantes said heading back up the gangplank motioning for them to follow

* * *

 **whirlpool barrier 400 meters from the island**

Naruto gazed out at the raging pools of death

"Naruto san how will we get beyond" dantes said concerned for his ship and charges

"don't worry dantes i have a solution" Naruto said before he went to the edge of the ship and drew his mother's sword and started to channel chakra into it

" **wave crasher"** Naruto made a pushing motion and a huge tsunami hit the boat propelling it over the whirlpools. the ship landed safely right next to the entrance. the team disembarked with dante's staying behind to guard the ship.

"so Naruto what are we doing here what are we looking for" kakashi said

"well in ancient legends it was said that before the alliance that was pounding at their gates broke through the uzumaki made a huge store room of knowledge money weapons and other valuables then sacrificed themselves to protect it we are going find it" Naruto said which was a lie he knew for a fact where it was and how to get to it infact it was his mother's sword that told him whispering in his head

"first off i think we should try the uzukages office then spread out to the municipal buildings then the prominent leader housings" Naruto said heading for the clearly visible uzukage tower. the truth is that the alliance was not powerful enough to destroy the uzumaki the truth is that the uzumaki's all of them every single one used an ancient ninjutsu to sacrifice all their chakra to make a vacuum that sucked all the invaders chakra along with them it was a lost mass suicide jutsu and left the village completely untouched. the team moved out

"Naruto san do you know why the village is like this" shino said

"yes when the alliance was trying to breach their defences the uzumakis all of them every single man woman and child using a long forgotten fuinjutsu to create a chakra vacuum and absorbed all chakra in a 4 mile radius killing almost all the invaders the only problem with this jutsu was that it cannot penetrate the earth so some of the ninja survived" Naruto said. the ram reached the uzukage tower and went inside

"okay everyone split up kakashi Sauske go down to the basement use your sharingans to detect seals sakura shino kiba kurenai go to the mid level's split it up Hinata you're with me if you do find one do not attempt to activate it without me there" Naruto said and handed out standard issue com links as everyone split up to their respective sections to start looking. Naruto and Hinata made it to the uzukages office

"Naruto kun do you really think it was a good idea to bring them here" Hinata said

"i do Hinata this is also a test for some of the members of these teams because i think some of them can be redeemed,oh by the way the house is done the clones are just furnishing it now" Naruto said placing a seal tag on the door. when Naruto activated the seal tag it sent a pulse of chakra stopping in the center of the floor

"hey everybody i've found something hold your search and wait for my call" Naruto said through the coms. when Naruto uncovered the seal it was just three lines

"Naruto kun i found something it's a note left by the last uzukage it says ' _2 from the crown shall pave your way but only if they taste the sweet sodden below'"_ Hinata read as Naruto pondered over what it was saying

"Hinata the uzumakis had a royal family of sorts rite" Hinata nodded yes

"and the uzumakis were masters in kenjutsu so if i" Naruto unsheathed his mother's sword and took the sword of the mantel and slid them into the gaps. the ground rumbled and cracked open.

"okay Hinata chan let's go" Naruto said as he grabbed both of the swords incase he needed him .Naruto and Hinata reached the bottom of the long staircase to reveal a door with a seal on it

"what do you think it is Naruto kun" Hinata said her guard up in case of anything

"it's a blood seal Hinata chan" Naruto said taking out benihime and cutting his pal allowing the blood to drip from his palm onto the door opened soundlessly and what they found shocked them. piled in a mountain was ryo bills millions of them and not just that precious gems and metals ores

"this was way more than i ever expected Hinata chan"Naruto said as he created a clone gave it one of the giant scrolls and ordered it to seal everything up and then they continued through another blood sealed door. when they cleared the second door what they found was a library with thousands of books and scrolls again a clone was made and given a scroll then came the armory and then finally the last room. it was smaller than the rest but only contained a few items

"Hinata chan that battle dress would look much better on you" Naruto said pointing to a dress on a rack which Hinata took to go chang and hinata also pointed to a manikin with a new outfit for naruto it was simple just a new black coat with a wire (just look up ichigo's black coat but with a full hood like an assassins creed one i'm not good with descriptions if someone has one and would let me use it i would). when Hinata and naruto were done changing they inspected the sword on the pedestal. Naruto deciding to take the sword grabbed it and was instantly transported to a black void

"hello uzumaki san" 5 black people said in unision

"hello my name is Naruto" Naruto said his guard on high alert

" hello Naruto san we need your help" the voids said

"anything i can do to help" Naruto said starting to get concerned

"well for you to help us you need to know what happened, long ago when uzushio was under attack our wielders asked for our help in a technique to kill all the invaders we agreed gathering all the chakra from the area and using it for the array but there was an unintended consequence we were severely weekend and went into a dormant state until you woke us up we need you to find us a new host a person or object it would only be temporary as we would need individual hosts our power is too great for one host" they all said Naruto was thinking about what he could do

"my conflict is i don't know if i can trust you" Naruto said

"you can trust them Naruto kun i would trust them with my life" a voice said from behind Naruto, Naruto whirled around to see a beautiful woman with raven black hair and a lavender with sakura trees kimono

"benihime chan it's good to see you" Naruto said smiling at the woman

"Naruto i need you to trust me" the now identified benihime said

"okay benihime chan" Naruto unsheathed his mother's sword. the 5 figures all grabbed a part of the sword and channeled their energy into the sword each figure disappearing as all their energy was focused into the sword. the voice dissipated and Naruto got up off the floor that he had made his bed

"Naruto kun are you okay" Hinata said standing over him

"yeah i'm fine Hinata chan" Naruto said smiling and getting up

"hey team i've got the what we came for let's meet up and head out. Naruto and Hinata made it out with speed going out finding both teams

"okay done this farce has gone on long enough give me whatever you found down there it belongs rightfully to an elite uchiha like me" sasuke said making a motion for him to to give sasuke the scroll

"if you're such an elite uchiha then why would you need anything from me" Naruto said making no motion to give Sauske the scrolls he collected from his clones on the way out

"Naruto you need to give Sauske the scroll he needs it more than you do" kakashi said trying to take the scroll before he was pushed back by Hinata and surprisingly kiba

"what the hell is wrong with you these things belong to Naruto they are his by right of clan" kiba said

"thank you kiba" Naruto said

"Naruto BAKA GIVE Sauske THOSE SCROLLS RIGHT THIS INSTANT" sakura said(read yelled like a banshee and bat out of hell fucked had a baby and this is the thing that came out)

"oh good now that most of the team has fucked up i think i'll share the special stipulation that the hokage put on this mission" Naruto had a cheshire grin on his face as he kakashi a scroll. kakashi paled

"if the client deems actions or words disrespectful towards him the person(s) responsible will receive no pay nor the mission tacked to their record" kakashi said as all the aggressors let the matter drop going back to the ship and setting sail. they were about a mile from the coast of fire country

"Naruto kun do you really think it was wise to show them the island" Hinata said standing next to Naruto

"yes it was because the island is no longer there i had clones place some transport seals and take it to the pocket dimension" Naruto said. the team disembarked from the pharaoh and ran full speed towards konoha before stopping maybe two hours from konoha making camp that's where we find them now. Naruto and Hinata were sitting around the campfire

"Naruto Hinata can i talk to you privately" kiba said walking up to them. Naruto Hinata and kiba walked for a while before they came upon a clearing they deemed suitable

"please forgive me" kiba was doing to them

"what do you mean kiba" Hinata said

"i was horrible to you Naruto Hinata my clan and the uzumakis were ancient allies i realize now that i was wrong to try and take Hinata i was wrong to treat women like objects it's just the way i was raised i always saw my father try to objectify my mother and longed to protect her but before i realized it i had become the very thing i hated my only goal now is to find my father and become strong enough to make him apologize to my mother, the first step to this is to ask for your forgiveness Naruto Hinata please i beg you whatever i can do" kiba said again bowing

"kiba you have already done it i forgive you and i'd like to start over" Naruto said forcing kiba to rise from his bow

"as do i" Hinata said

"i would like that, hello my name is kiba inuzuka" kiba said sticking his hand out

"my name is Naruto uzumaki nice to meet you" Naruto grasped kiba's hand in a strong grip of friendship

"my name is Hinata hyuga it is nice to meet you" Hinata said also grasping kiba's hand

* * *

 **Gates of Konoha**

the teams had packed up camp and headed out running top speed till they reached the gates of konoha showing their passes to the eternal guards kotetsu and izumo and then proceed to the hokage's office giving their report and that is where we find them

"client uzumaki did you have any complaints about this mission" the hokage said with a smirk

"yes i did hokage sama two of your genin and 1 of you jonin were very disrespectful towards me demanding that i hand over my clan heirlooms to them saying that i was just trash" Naruto said with a fake hurt look on his face

"unexceptable i promise these people will be punished accordingly if only you'd tell me their names" the hokage said in a playful tone

"of course they were sauske uchiha sakura haruno and hatake kakashi" Naruto said with a cheshire grin

"jounin hatake genin uchiha and genin sakura you will receive no pay for this mission and this mission will not be tacked to your record" the hokage said making a note on his scroll

" thats ridiculous you cant do that i am an uchiha i demand those artifacts as retribution for my-" sauske never got to finish as kakashi knocked him out and dragged him away.

"well now that that is done let's go check out the new house Hinata chan" Naruto said him and Hinata disappearing only to reappear outside the hokage tower

"i see you people put transportation preventing seals" Naruto said as root agents surrounded him and Hinata forming a tight ring with 9 out of the ten root anbu forming handsigns root anbu forming handsigns

Naruto uzumaki and Hinata hyuga you are hereby ordered to come with us to have your powers striped and given to uchiha san" the commanding officer said

"i refuse" Naruto said his hand landing on benihime all the ninjas announced their jutsu

" **fire dragon jutsu** " 9 fire dragons barreled at Naruto and Hinata forming into one

" awaken benihime **death draw"** Naruto drew benihime and sent a wave of red energy ot the dragon slicing it in half long ways

"so danzo's little pets want me and Hinata chan well i don't think that'll happen" Naruto said. Naruto and Hinata had fought tooth and nail against an endless wave of enemies but Hinata got cornered and a ninjato heading for her skull

" **Gatsuga"** twin grey drills slammed into the root anbu obliterating his skull

"thank you kiba " Hinata said sending another root flying with a flick of her finger. when all the root anbu were dead Naruto and Hinata were standing in front of kiba

"thank you kiba Hinata was in danger" Naruto said walking Hinata off towards the clan district of konoha

* * *

 **abandoned lot in clan district**

Naruto and Hinata stopped and were now gazing at an empty expanse of dirt

"Naruto what are we doing here" Hinata said

"well when i set the clones to work i wanted it to be as discreet as possible so i had them put up a concealment barrier when it is lifted we will see the fruits of their labor" Naruto sad cutting his hand and allowing the blood to drop onto the ground. the air around the lot shimmered and broke revealing a huge gothic style mansion with spires made of a rich red stone with a heavy oak gate held by heavy chains. on the surroundings all you could see was lush green grass with huge leafy shaded trees with thick trunks and deep shady sitting spots

"the house has 284 rooms each with a full bath and shower each room has a queen sized bed with a 58 inch plasma every game system known to man as well as a movie system with every movie and every video game the rooms are also completely sound proof so no sound escapes you also have a complete music system, there are 48 different training grounds spread throughout the land, every space through these walls is enlarged using expanding seals, the living room has several couches arranged around an 85 inch plasma screen tv with a full entertainment center with every movie known to man on it, also the compound has a separate private onsen for a swimming pool both inside and outside several mountains forests and everything else the world has to offer a private garden and that's just the surface" Naruto said almost running out of breath

"what do you mean Naruto" Hinata said gazing out at the beautiful land that was stretched before her

"well i have built a system of tunnels and rooms that will hold our extended family the friends that will become our family" Naruto said

"i understand Naruto kun" Hinata said

* * *

 **2 weeks later**

Naruto was with his _team_ watching sauske doing practices and jutsu while sakura cheered him on.

"okay team i've signed you guys up for the chunin exams so i want you to train extra hard" kakashi said handing them slips of paper. Naruto took his paper and signed it handed it back to kakashi and started to leave

" Naruto the chunin exams start tomorrow be at the academy"kakashi said Naruto just continued to walk of back to his new house.

"hey boss will you play ninja with us" a boy with brown hair and a blue scarf says walking up to him with two other children trailing behind him

"sure konohamaru" Naruto said as the children ran off with Naruto chasing them around a corner when konohamaru bumped into a man dressed like a cat with lipstick lines on his face. muttering a quick apology konohamaru tried to continue his running but was grabbed by the shirt and lifted up

"why don't you watch where you're going little punk now i have to teach you a lesson " the man said hefting konohamaru up and drawing back his fist to hit the kid

"kankuro put the kid down we don't have time for this" a rather pretty blond said with her hair in four pony tails(shipindu outfit)

"shut it temari this kid bumped into me and now i'm gonna teach him a lesson" the now identified kankuro said

"you really want to start an international incident over some kid bumping into you" Naruto said standing at the start of the alley

"you should leave kid before you get hurt" kankuro said still in the same position as before

"oh really and who do you think would get hurt" kankura froze that voice came from behind him. kankuro world around bringing konohamaru with him

"that child you're holding is the hokage's grandson" Naruto said. temari was staring at Naruto 'ooh who is the hunk" temari thought staring at Naruto and licking her lips

"oh and you in the tree please come down _one"_ Naruto said watching as gaara appeared in a swirl of sand

" gggg gara what are you doing here" kankuro stuttered obviously in fear

"kankuro you are a disgrace be quiet" the now identified gara said

"i apologize for my brothers actions" gara said bowing to naruto

"why are you here suna shinobi" sauske said jumping down from a tree he was hiding in

"well there obviously here for the chunin exams you dumbass" naruto said making a clone to play with the children

"shut up dobe the adults are talking here" sauske said

"what is your name" gara saree

"sauske uchiha" sasuke said with a smug grin

"no not you the blond" gara said not even sparing a glance at the uchiha

"naruto uzumaki"naruto said walking off

* * *

 **academy the next day**

naruto was with his team if you could even call it that walking to room 302 with his hood up only his blue eyes piercing the darkness that was the had just gotten to floor 302 and saw two unidentified chunins guarding the door

"drop the genjutsu this is only room 202" the arrogant dumbass of an uchiha said stepping forward with a sneer

"you stupid fuck this was a test you idiot to weed out the weaklings" naruto said face palming

"i don't care dobe bring them all on they will fall to the might of the uchiha" sauske said. naruto and the team walked to the correct hall and went into the room just standing around.

' **naruto kun i sense my sisters chomei and matatabi chakra in the air i would so love to meet my sisters again'** kagome said trying to find their chakra. naruto's eyes drifted towards a green haired girl with an orange hair clip and a (i don't even know how to describe it and a girl with long blond hair and a standard kumo genin outfit

"2,7 we need to have a little chat" naruto said going up to the two women leading them to an empty section of seats

"so how have your villages been treating you" naruto said sitting down

"well during the beginning it was hell but now it's not bad" the girl from kumo said

"it was horrible still is" the green haired girl said. fu's teammates walked over shoving the young girl hard

"what do you think you're doing demon trying to taint these normal people"the apparent leader said. naruto wasn't going to take that for her naruto walked up to the boy and clocked him in the face sending him flying into the chalkboard cracking it

"thank you" fu said walking off with yugito doing the same. naruto walked over to his team seeing they made friends with a silver haired glasses wearing man

"so naruto uzumaki 398 d ranks 498 c ranks 98 a ranks and 86 s rank missions" the kid pulled out another card

"let's see sauske uchiha 12 d ranks 1 a rank no s ranks" the kid said reaching for another card before they were shredded

"thats some good info" naruto said threateningly holding benihime

"okay everyone sit down and shut up"

* * *

right when anko burst in

the smoke cleared and there was no one there. anko was infact in naruto's lap hugging him

"i finally did it anko nee chan i can take your seal off now" naruto said hugging anko

"are you for real naruto"anko asked in surprise receiving a nod. anko's grin almost split her face and she jumped up on naruto's desk giving him the best view in the world

"all of you training ground 44 5 minutes and you are coming with me" anko said grabbing naruto's hand and dragging him out the window

"anko at least share"hinata shouted also jumping out the was gaping at what the shy hyuga just said the others were gaping at the offer

"oh and if you don't get to the training ground in 3 minutes now your all disqualified"an anko clone said popping her head back in

* * *

 **training ground 44**

naruto anko and hinata were standing at the gate talking about the s rank missions

"wait wait wait you stole orochimaru's scroll gave him a free shot at you"anko said incredulously

"anko i can take your seal off during the training break"naruto said as the others appeared actually 2 seconds just in time

* * *

same speal

naruto's team had just gotten when deja vue hit in the form of an over powered wind jutsu but this time naruto stayed standing

"so your back orochimaru" naruto said adjusting his hood

"yesssss i'm back for my sword naruto kun"the sanin said eyeing sauske the whole time

"well sorry i think i'll keep it" naruto said taking out his swords

"unfortunately naruto kun i can't play right now so i'll just take sauske kun and go" orochimaru said shooting his neck forward biting sasuke's neck leaving three tomoes

* * *

same little thing

naruto and his team stood with all the others hearing the hokage's speech

"the first match will be temari no sabaku vs tenten higurashi begin" hayate gekko said jumping out of the way of about 400 kunai flying at temari with exploding note wrapped handles

* * *

cannon till end

tenten was falling through the air she had put up a good fight but in the end lost. temari caught tenten in her arms and gently laid her on the gurney

"next match teshi yaga(fu's team mate the apparent leader) vs ino yamanaka. ino and teshi were matching up when hayate said begin and ino shot like a bullet at the unprepared gennin clocking him in the face with a right making him stumble then following up with a knee to the crotch making him cringe then putting a kunai to his throat

"procter call the match" ino said

"no i'm not done yet" the kid said attempting to move only to have his throat slit

"don't worry you'll live if you get immediate treatment" ino said providing basic aid

"winner ino yamanaka" hayate said. there was a brief intermission in which the medics did their magic

"so ino when did you get you first kill" naruto said

"is it really that noticeable i got it on my first c exterminating a bandit camp it changed me i realized sauske won't be there" ino said rubbing her shoulders like she was cold

"yeah there was no hesitation when you slit his throat and i'm glad for you" naruto said before the next match was called

"next match kiba inuzuka vs yuga takshi(fu's other teammate) begin" kiba fed akamaru a pill and they were off in twin grey drills crushing the genin but leaving him alive

"the next match hinata hyuga vs neji hyuga begin"

"you should just give up you may have started to dress as a whore but you're still the same weak little girl" neji sai not even activating her byakugan

"neji why do you hate me so much i was 3 you really expect me to fight off a JONIN who is fully trained while drugged with the chakra equivalent of a mouse really are you that stupid" hinata said unsealing a beautiful blue katana with a ice blue hilt and deep blue sheath

"you dare disrespect our clan's most sacred taijutsu" neji said dropping into his form

"the style is not perfect neji" hinata said getting into her taijutsu stance. they clashed with hinata leaving shallow cuts all over neji's body 40 minutes in you could tell neji was on his last legs but hinata stopped

"i'll give you this match neji just so i can see naruto beat some sense into you proctor i forfeit" hinata said sheathing her blade and walking away but neji would have none of it trying to rush hinata with a palm strike aimed for her heart a killing blow but before he got within 2 inches he was rocketed back via a spartan kick from naruto

"the fight is over neji attack her again and you won't leave this stadium" \ said

"you don't understand you loser fate has decreed that she will die for what she did" neji said again running at hinata but before he got within 15 feet he was restrained by gai and naruto was restrained by kakashi kurenai and asuma with benihime almost half way out of her sheath

"what did she do neji did she not defeat one of kumo's most powerful jounin at the age of 3 did she not fight of the neuro toxins that could take out a kage did she not take off the chakra restricting seal on her lower back **WHAT DID HE NOT DO NEJI MATTER OF FACT WHAT COULD SHE HAVE DONE SHE WAS 3 YEARS OLD WITH A KAGE SIZED DOSE OF PARALYZING DRUGS COURSING THROUGH HER VEINS** " naruto said in a demonic roaring in the jonin restraining him off but having a clone catch kurenai and gently set her down fully drawing benihime

"i swear on this sword when we fight in the chunin exams i will beat the sense into you" naruto said sheathing benihime and walking back up to the stands hugging hinata. all the other matches had preceded(canon the extras that weren't in the original fought no name shinobi from other villages and won) the winners of their matches were all lined up

"now due to the fact that so many teams made it through some of you will proceed without a match these people are now seen as sauske uchiha naruto uzumaki and gaara sabaku these contestants have not fought but are still in the drawing for the matches" at the hokage's behest each winner walked up and picked a number when there all done the matches were announced

" naruto uzumaki vs neji hyuga, sauske uchiha vs gaara sabaku, temari sasuke vs shikamaru nara,kankuro sasuke vs shino aburame, fu takeshi vs wari usagi(another waterfall shinobi),yugito nii vs sarga warumoto(another waterfall shinobi),karui vs waragi,omoi vs yurugi varga" hayate said reading off a list on a clipboard

"now normally contestants usually have 1 month to train but now dignitaries and nobles coming from as far iwa so instead of one month you will have 2 months to train and prepare please do" the hokage said body flickering out. after it was all over naruto sent out several clones to gather people to meet. when the naruto clone's were done naruto sat in a restaurant staring at the people around him the ino shika cho team tenten and lee shino, hinata, hanabi, zabuza, haku, kiba, anko, kurenai, yugito, and fu

"okay i'll bite what are we doing here" yugito said sipping her tea

"well i thought i'd train you all during the two months that we have to train"naruto said sipping his mountain dew

"really and what could you possibly offer us are you even strong" yugito said, naruto just pointed at zabuza

"this kid beat me my two apprentices in kenjutsu in 2 moves" zabuza said also sipping tea as haku noded

"okay what do you got" she said her attention focused on naruto

"first let's go to the base that i made for this" naruto said paying for all their drinks. naruto led them deep into the forest of death till they came upon a tree that was taller than all the others

"this is our new home for two months we will train and live here" naruto said actually stepping through the bark of the tree. with some prodding from naruto all of them slid down the slide that was the entrance. when they got to the bottom they were looking at a circular room with a hallway stretching to the right then another one stretching in front of them

" the base has enough bedrooms to hold a full army(look up army world war two size) with a full array of training areas a pool dining room sauna each room is equipped with a full bathroom bath and shower, now that this is over training begins".


	6. immportant

**attention readers please read due to circumstances chapters will take even longer as i am starting a slew of new stories and will try to post chapters as soon as possible. the first story i'm starting is the first in the memoirs of a dead man chain with the first set in batman arkham knight universe and the second a completely new story about a semi strong multi bloodline harem naruto if you have any questions please pm me i will check dailey**


	7. removing the seal and tsunade

**oh on a special note all attacks in japanese are oc attacks that i made up if u want to borrow them just ask but i want full credit**

there was one week left before the finals and a lot had happened. first Naruto had made them all costume weapons that suited their personality also augmented with seals second Naruto had finally got Lee to shave his eyebrows calm down and get rid of that green jumpsuit and 3rd everyone who went into Naruto's tort… er training came out insanely strong. Naruto and all of his students were in the dining room

"kami-sama we thank you for bringing us together for giving us the will to survive Naruto's training and reforming this group of misfits and forging it into a family" Kiba said his head down and hands clasped with the people around him all sitting around a food laden table. they had all drastically changed you know what let's start with Kiba. Kiba's hair had grown even wilder and Kiba was now wearing a black leather jacket with a grey shirt underneath muted grey camo pants combat boots with throwing knives spread around in sheaths and fingerless gloves and two tattoos of wolf fangs on his arms he had also bulked up showing a lot of muscle.

next was Lee who was in a simple white training gai(is it giorgia) black boots black pants and he shaved his eyebrows fingerless gloves with steel plating covering the entire top of his hands and steel studs on the knuckles

Tenten didn't really change much just a change of cloths and some bracers and shin guards with her (shipindu shirt) coming up to her waist with black pants rolled up to her knees and her hair buns more tube like and more to the side of her head.

next was shino who did not change at all just more muscular.

next ino whose hair had gotten longer covering her right eye her (boruto outfit link on my profile).

shikamaru was perhaps the most drastic change now wearing a leather jacket leather pants and boots

the rest just stayed the same

"so anko it's time to remove the seal after dinner i've got the room all set up" Naruto said in a grave voice anko knew it would be painful basicly what Naruto was doing was ripping out her chakra coils and having them forcibly regenerate them it would be beyond painful. anko was slowly chewing her food and when she swallowed everything went black.

"okay good job guys let's get her to the room so we can begin" Naruto said as the dragged anko off towards a room covered in seals

"okay ready go" Naruto said as they all channels their chakra to the floor lighting the room up in a green glow. anko started to scream in agony. hours later anko was groggily opening her eyes to see Naruto standing over her

"hey anko back to the land of the living i see" Naruto said showing her a mirror. when anko looked into the mirror she saw there was no curse seal. anko jumped Naruto thanking him over and over again also crying

* * *

 **2 weeks later**

all the contestants were in the arena. the only thing wrong with anko was her chakra control was shot so Naruto got her back up to snuff with a special chakra control exercise he made basicly you make a tiny hole in a bolder and insert your chakra and what you do is make a rasengan the size of the boulder without breaking the outside shell that was the beginning the next level was doing that with 6 boulders at the same time then you do it with 10 standing on a lake keeping the boulder afloat with your chakra Naruto guaranteed it would work by this stage.

"the first match Naruto uzumaki vs neji hyuga" the proctor said. both combatants stepped into their respective places neji giving him the speal about his father and fate and how he would lose because it was fated to happen

"neji how do you know what is fated and what is not your such a dumbass neji fate is not absolute it can be changed" Naruto said rushing neji spartan kicking him in the face again for the third time

"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT" neji screamed losing the hyuga's famous cool. Naruto stared owlishly at neji then blurred forward jumping and smashing a flying heel kick at neji's head sending him yet again into another wall. this time neji was ready shooting forward

" **8 triagrams 264 palms"** neji rapidly slammed his palms into Naruto's tenketsu at the last hit Naruto flew back making a massive crater in the wall. neji turned around walking towards the proctor

"call the match proctor that is one of the hyuga's strongest attack" neji said "really one of the strongest neji Kiba hits harder than you" Naruto said as he removed his body from the crater not a scratch on him

"hhhhh how that was the strongest attack i could find" naji said stuttering

"hey Naruto hurry up i want my match" Kiba yelled from the spectator section

"Kiba i thought you dropped out" Naruto said turning his back to neji

"i did you said we would spar after your match" Kiba said looking antsy. neji charged Naruto with a kunai. Naruto wasn't even looking when neji tried to jam the kunai into Naruto's neck before it shattered before it even pierced the skin

" **iron body"** Naruto said brushing the shattered kunai pieces of his jacket

"what was that" neji said back pedaling to the other wall

"since i'm so nice i'll tell you the iron body is an ancient taijutsu technique that uses chakra to harden the muscles to such a degree that it mimics steel now i think i'm gonna finish this" Naruto said shooting forward wrapping a chain around neji's waist. when the chain was wrapped to his standards and stopped spinning Naruto heaved the chain and neji went flying down smashing into the earth due to a violent pull from Naruto

"you'll live neji" Naruto said walking off

"winner Naruto uzumaki" no one knew what just happened the dead last had just defeated the 3rd year rookie of the year.

* * *

 **up in the kage's box**

"well that was a surprise never expected the brat to win" onoki said looking at Naruto's retreating back

"so now's that uchihas match isn't it" mei terumi said licking her lips at Naruto's back

"yes mizukage dono" a jounin appeared behind the hokage and whispered in his ear

"well disqualified him if he won't bother to show up then he doesn't deserve a promotion" the hokage said obviously angered

"wait hokage sama all these people came to see him it would be a waste to disappoint them" the kazekage said

"i am aware kazekage sama but if this were to happen on a mission then the consequences would be dire for the rest of the team" the hokage said as the jonin left

"hokage sama i would like to have a word privately after the exams concerning a contract i have" the mizukage said crossing her legs

* * *

 **back in the arena**

" the match between Sauske uchiha and sabuke no gara has been canceled due to Sauske uchiha not showing up therefore sabuke no gara will fight the Naruto uzumaki after all the other matches" genma said calling for Temari and shikamaru who came down with a suspicious enthusiasm

"the match will now begin" genma said jumping back

"so Temari nee chan what's the score so far" shikamaru said unsealing a chained kama and some knuckle dusters

"46 45 your favor bro" Temari said taking out her battle fan

"so this will decide it then how about this match for double points" the nara said swinging his kama. Temari noded and sent a gust of wind his way. shikamaru deployed a smoke grenade effectively blinding Temari. shikamaru appeared behind Temari now with 5 chained kama swinging in the same hand

" **Rensa shi kāma kōkina fansuraisā"** shikamaru swung his kakas all as one sending a gale force wind at Temari which she canceled with her own

"procter we forfeit were just too evenly matched" Temari said putting her fan away and talking animatedly with shikamaru

"tie" genma said calling on the next combatants to step up kankuro and shino. kankuro forfeited and genma called the next match fu and some random taki genin

* * *

 **contestant box**

Naruto baka what was that attack you used

"oh that it was a weakened version of me and Hinata's revolving heaven diamond splitter" Naruto said his arm thrown about Hinata

"well when this is over you will teach it to Sauske you'll all teach Sauske your new tricks" Sakura screamed at them

"no" they all said at the same time Sakura just huffed and walked away

* * *

 **back in fighting ring**

fu was done playing with her opponent and simply clocked him in the face sending him into another wall the same could be said for yugito karui and omoi who all finished their opponents in their own special way then finally it came time for Naruto's match. Naruto and Gaara stood in the arena

"ready start"genma said jumping waiting for the first move

"are we late" kakashi and Sauske stood back to back in a swirl of leaves

"yes the hokage disqualified Sauske and gave the match to me" Naruto said drawing all but his mother's sword

"well that's okay you'll just give him your spot don't you Naruto" kakashi said trying to intimidate him

"no i won't kakashi besides the kages up there and Hinata chan Gaara is the only one here that could actually give me a good fight so buzz off" Naruto said turning back to his match to see Gaara had not moved

"genin uzumaki you will give uchiha sama your spot this instant by order of a jonin" kakashi said spinning Naruto around only to get kicked into a wall by Naruto

"touch me again hatake see what happens" Naruto said again turning back to his fight only to again be annoyed by these pests

"if you don't give me the spot i'll take it" Sauske formed a chidori and ran at Naruto. Naruto grabbed Sauske by the throat and flung him into the wall

"come on Gaara lets finish this before they annoy me again" Naruto said running at gara slashing him with his sword. every wear feathers started to fall on the audience the ninja breaking the genjutsu in a matter of second the hokage box exploded and Naruto raced towards sarutobi decimating anything in his path. Tenten landed next to him

"hey Naruto you need my help i guess" she said staring at the purple barrier

"yeah Tenten i need you to make me a door in the barrier" Naruto said watching as all the kages squared up against orochimaru. Tenten nodded and took out the famed kusanagi that Naruto took from orochimaru

" **one sword style: right angle flash"** Tenten cut a door sized hole in the barrier much to orochimaru surprise then anger

"you girl give me back my sword and i'll kill you quickly" he said reaching for the sword when Tenten disappeared from view going off to slaughter to her heart's content

" so brat you think you can beat me brat" orochimaru hissed pulling out a regular no decoration ninjato

" yeah i do you guys stand back" Naruto said his eyes turning an electric blue color Naruto sheathed his swords

"I am the bone of my sword Steel is my body and fire is my blood I have created over a thousand blades Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life Have withstood pain to create many weapons Yet, those hands will never hold anything So as I pray,UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS." Naruto shouted the last part in a demonic roar a ring of fire forming around him then spreading out engulfing the world making them appear in a field of dried earth with all kinds of swords sticking out of the was frozen he couldn't move. Naruto picked up a sword and stabbed it through orochimaru's head. the world faded and the orochimaru Naruto stabbed turned to mud and the real orochi came up from the ground and started a long chain of hand seals ending on snake

"impure world resurrection" 5 coffins rose from the ground before the hokage could stop them the lids popped of the see the first second and fourth hokages along with mito and kushina uzumaki

"you dare bring them into this orochimaru you will not leave here alive" Naruto's body glowed in strange seals and after a few seconds they disappeared

"back when we fought before i didn't have my limiters off now i have the first 2 off you will die here" Naruto said disappearing from view. orochimaru was thrown clear across the field slamming roughly into the barrier. Naruto took out a seal tag and placed it on the barrier watching as the seal was re printed on the entire barrier which now glowed blue

"now that you can't escape let's begin" Naruto flashed towards orochimaru bit the shoadi blocked his attack. Naruto formed a rasengan and blew up his head effectively shutting him down then he made a string of chakra and connected it to the rasengan turning it into a flail swinging it around sending the nindame flying. Naruto threw a kunai watching it sail towards orochimaru

"kunai shadow clone jutsu" one became one hundred. all the kunai landed around orochimaru in a scattered state as Naruto mad 12 shadow clones orochimaru picked one of the kunai up and realized they were hairshine kunai

" **Hikō kaminari no kamigami no shōgeki** " all the clones disappeared in a red flash five seconds later orochimaru wailed in agony as thousands of cuts appeared all over his body as red flashes appeared around him. Naruto again raced towards him

" **atomic cut** " Naruto prepared to kill orochimaru but his guards got in the way with the resurrected backing them up as they all retreated Naruto noticed that only the red head and the white haired guy were left

" **amaterasu** " Naruto in a last ditch effort shot a sharingan jutsu at orochimaru which was blocked by a guy with six arms who shot webbing to intercept it. the redhead one and white haired guards of orochimaru walked up to him and bowed

"thank you for taking our seals off" they said. Naruto nodded and turned around when he felt a presence

" _ **hello Naruto kun i have a birthday present for you**_ " kami stood behind him and the mark on his chest burned a white energy shooting out at the bodies of kushina and mito uzumaki

" _**mito chan and kushi chan wanted so badly to come back so this is a present but i'll have to keep them for a while so they can recuperate their strength**_ "

"Naruto what is going on why are you not attacking these people" the hokage said with all the other kages trailing behind him

"well when i was taking anko's seal off i noticed the beginnings of a slave seal so i had clones approach orochimaru's guards and asked if they wanted there seals off these two accepted" Naruto said making two clones to escort them back

* * *

 **with Naruto's family as Naruto was fighting**

all of Naruto's family were decimating the enemy while all other leaf shinobi stood back and watched in awe as they all cut through the enemy like butter through a hot knife cutting enemy into pieces and Lee just throwing them around Temari was sending them flying with gusts of wind. the group finished when the enemy retreated actually they really didn't kill sand shinobi none of them came forward

"hey Tenten what happened to Gaara i thought he was supposed to turn into his biju" Lee said putting his custom made nunchucks away

"he was supposed to but when Naruto kun went to go fight orochimaru he left a blood clone to improve his seal" Tenten said sealing her sword away

* * *

 **the hokage's office**

"Naruto i need to know how you did that amaterasu" the hokage said his new privacy seals that Naruto installed on full blast

"well when i met all the goddesses there was one missing and when she came to visit me she offered me the ultimate bloodline that had all the abilities of the sharingan byakugan and rinnegan in their most evolved form i also have all forms like i have the first time of the sharingan the second and third then all others i have none of the drawbacks so i won't go blind and there's also a form that allows me to see heat signatures and another form that sends out a pulse that also shows me peoples form through walls i wanted a discrete form for the bloodline so i asked for my eyes to just change to a different shade of blue" Naruto said sitting down

"okay that explains that now i do have another question why did temari from suna call shikamaru brother i know he spent some time with you over the training period" the hokage said to naruto

"well during the training period i took ninja from all over and trained them for the upcoming events over time we just developed a family like relationship

matter for you you can come in now" the hokage deactivated the seals and in stepped mei terumi

"Naruto it seems that mizukage dono hase a marriage contract with you made by your father also with a miss yugito nii Temari of suna and fu of taki and a miss shizuka of nadeshiko village" the hokage said in a grave voice

"okay how were all of these going to be honored" Naruto said a migraine forming

"apparently they all were along with any wives you took in the future as you were the last male heir of the uzumaki clan you were going to be put under CRA regardless" the hokage said rubbing his head

"okay i'm going to go home get some rest i will pick you up tonight at 8 sharp for a date i may have a marriage contract with you but i want to get to know you" Naruto said leaving with a body flicker.

* * *

 **Naruto's house**

Naruto was apprehensive telling Hinata about the CRA and contracts but she seemed okay with it so now they were laying in their bed after a long 9 hours of ***

"okay i got to go pick mei up for our date" Naruto said getting out of bed and taking a shower and dressing in a red shirt black jacket black pants his combat boots and an orange tie.

* * *

 **at the royal leaf hotel**

mei was getting ready for her date. mei got dressed in a backless blue dress with a low cut neckline that showed a lot of cleavage and red high heels. mei walked outside a tight leather jacket protected her from the cold waiting for Naruto who showed up at 8 o'clock on the dot

"ready to go" Naruto said offering her his arm which she accepted. walking down the street mei noticed all the glares and whispers prevalent when Naruto walked down the street

"hey babe i know you're from out of town so i'll tell you the thing your arm is wrapped around is a demon" a drunken man said

"he is most certainly not he is a sweet man who is much better than you" mei said pulling along Naruto till they were a ways off and then let naruto take control. when they got to the place they were going they ended up in a pretty fancy restaurant called the golden leaf. when they got inside the man at the door scowled and walked towards them

"hello madame i'll have a waiter seat you" he said in a sweet voice towards mei

"you we don't serve your kind here" the waiter said

"come on mei well go somewhere else" Naruto said taking my arm again

"wait Naruto let's just eat here"

" wait Naruto as in naruto uzumaki your mother owned this restaurant" the manager came out and seated them threatening to fire the employees if they didn't serve Naruto like any other customer.

"this place is nice naruto i can't believe your mother owned this place" mei said as she siped her Chateau Lafite Naruto had surprisingly good taste in wine

"its really nice here i agree" naruto said as they both go their food

* * *

 **insert (Later)**

* * *

 **the next day**

Naruto was awoken by an anbu who told him to go to the hokage's office. when Naruto got to his office he saw his godfather waiting for him

"Naruto i'm going to retire so i want you to find my other student tsunade your godmother who you also have a marriage contract for" the hokage said. Naruto noded and jiraiya stepped forward

"pack for a two month trip" he said as Naruto noded no

"i'm already packed" Naruto said as he showed jiraiya a tattoo of a mutton chop. jiraiya and Naruto headed out running full speed towards tsunade's last known location tanzaku gai. Naruto and jiraiya stopped at the town directly adjacent to tanzaku gai stopping for the night so jiraiya could gather 'information'. Naruto was sitting on the bed resting when he heard a knock on the door. opening the door naruto was met with a pair of sharingan eye

"you need to come with us naruto kun" itachi uchiha was standing in front of him with a blue skinned man behind him

"i think not itachi" naruto said grabbing his swords

"so naruto kun how are my foolish little brother and my mother" itachi said casually dodging naruto's slashes with benihime

"there fine iko chan" naruto said thrusting trying to pierce itachi's stomach

"kisame we are leaving we obviously can't defeat him" itachi threw down his smoke bombs and him and kisame ran away. naruto went back inside his room shutting the door and going to he woke up jiraiya was standing over him saying he found naruto had woken up and gotten his clothes on they traveled to the actual city of tanzaku and went to a bar. when they got inside they immediately spotted a woman and another woman with their pet pig

"tsunade hime how are you"jiraiya said sliding into the booth right next to the blond woman now known as tsunade

"jiraiya what the fuck do you want" tsunade took a sip of her sake bottle

"sensei wants you back in konoha to take the position as godaime hokage" jiraiya said all traces of humor gone

"no sensei knows what i think of that position" she said casually taking a sip of her sake

"tsunade do you know who this is" jiraiya said pointing at naruto who was ordering food from the waitress

"why do i care who this wet behind the ears gaki is" tsunade said dismissively

"he's your fiance" jiraiya said holding up the marriage contract that tsunade signed

"so he's their kid i still wont become hokage that job is a death sentence" tsunade said again siping her sake. naruto who had finished his meal

"lets fight" naruto said standing up half way to the door

"what did you say boy" tsunade said also standing up

"i bet you 98 million ryo that i can beat you in a fight" naruto said pulling out a scroll labeled bet money

"heh if you beat me i'll give you my grandfather's necklace" she said pulling a small diamond out of shirt

"lady tsunade you can't you know what that necklace will do" shizune yelled clutching tonton tightly

"it's okay shizune naruto will be fine" jiraiya said consoling her. the fight started when tsunade disappeared from sight and appeared in front of naruto sending a punch to his midsection. naruto caught the punch puting a surprised look on tsunade's face

"that was one of my strongest punches" she said struggling to push naruto through a wall

"don't worry tsunade ill fix anything shizune can" naruto said before he disappeared then re appeared behind her sending a leg sweep that got her airborne then a kick to the back getting her higher then appeared and sent her back to earth with a simple finger flick. when tsunade landed she created a crater 5 times larger than her normal next day naruto tsunade shizune jiraiya and tonton were heading out of takagi when they were confronted by orochimaru who wanted to force tsunade to heal his arms.

"hey orochimaru can you leave i don't really want to deal with it right now" naruto said lazily clutching his head as he had a massive hangover from last night when him and tsunade went on a drinking binge until 4 in the morning it was 6 right now he woke up at five

"silence brat you are nothing but a minor annoyance that i will crush whenever it damn well suits me" orochimaru said furious at this brat that dare stand up to him

"oh i'm an annoyance am i, if im such an annoyance then why have i crushed you every time we fought while holding back quite a bit i might add" naruto said stepping to orochimaru threateningly

"kabuto take care of this brat i'm tired of his disrespect" orochimaru hissed .kabut jumped forward at naruto a kunai drawn but was unprepared for the blur that sent him flying through 2 huge ass boulders

"well so much for your butt buddy" naruto said flicking the blood off of his fist from where naruto punched a hole in kabuto's gut

* * *

 **in konoha**

after naruto tsunade and jiraiya finished wiping the floor with orochimaru and kabuto they headed back to the leaf and tsunade was sworn in and all was well for a little while


	8. NOT A CHAPTER PLEAS READ

**okay i have been reading my reviews from previous fanfiction i have written and i feel that you guys are right i have some serious problems in my writing and i am willing to re wright ALL the fanfiction i have written so far this would mean a stop on all current fanfiction up dates but i am willing to keep writing chapters wile revising everything else this would be a mass update when i am done i have made a poll on my profile**


End file.
